One More Question
by faithfulviewer
Summary: "What's that thing?" Bill asked, thrilled. "Why do you always ask so many questions?" the Doctor asked back. Fic about the new companion Bill, inspired by the 'Friend from the Future' minisode.
_**One More Question**_

"What's that thing?" Bill asked, wide-eyed.  
"A sonic screwdriver," the Doctor answered, trying to open the door in front of them.  
"A what?"  
"A sonic screwdriver," the Doctor repeated, failing to open the door.  
"That's not explaining, what's a sonic screwdriver?" Bill asked again, the lack of real answers from the Doctor starting to get on her nerves.  
"It's a screwdriver and it's sonic," the Doctor replied harshly, more concerned with the door than his device.  
"What does it do then?" Bill tried again.  
"It sonics stuff."  
"What's that even supposed to mean?!" Bill cried out, frustrated.  
The Doctor resigned to give some explanations. "It scans things, it detects other things, it activates buttons and levers, it controls electronic stuff and does an awful lot of other things, but its main function is opening doors."  
"Well it can't open this door apparently," Bill said unimpressed, raising her eyebrows and pouting.  
"It's because it's made of wood," the Doctor sighed, raising his arms in defeat.  
"So?" Bill couldn't see the problem.  
"My sonic screwdriver doesn't do wood," the Doctor confessed.  
"What?! It's useless then!"  
"No, it's not!" the Doctor, deeply offended, snapped at her, "it's a very sophisticated device more advanced than any technology on Earth for at least the next nine million years!"  
"Yeah, ok, whatever," Bill shrugged.  
He grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's try the other way."

"What's that thing?" Bill asked, mouth open in surprise.  
"Psychic paper," the Doctor replied, reading the message appeared on it.  
"What?"  
"Psychic paper."  
"I've hear of psychic people, but never psychic paper," Bill considered, "what does it do, can it tell the future?"  
"No, it doesn't work that way," the Doctor frowned, worried about the message he just received.  
"Can I talk to dead people using that?" Bill inquired, excited by the possibility. "If I write something on that will my great grandfather answer or something?"  
"No, it doesn't work that way!" the Doctor repeated.  
"Does it work like Tom Riddle's diary in Harry Potter? Can it communicate with spirits and ghosts?"  
"Shut up, Bill!" the Doctor shouted.

"What's that thing?" Bill asked, not getting why the Doctor was showing her a big blue box as it was the best thing in the universe.  
"A TARDIS. My TARDIS," the Doctor replied, proudly.  
"A what?" Bill was more and more confused.  
"It's a spaceship," the Doctor said, showing off, "and it also travels in time."  
"But it's made of wood!" Bill exclaimed, knocking on the door, "it's just one of those old police boxes nobody uses anymore."  
"Oh, it's much more than that," the Doctor grinned.  
"Wait, you aren't police, right?" Bill step back from the TARDIS. "Am I under arrest?"  
"You're not under arrest," the Doctor exhaled, "have you even done anything illegal?"  
"Don't know, maybe?" Bill started to get suspicious.  
"Just open the door," the Doctor said, rolling his eyes.  
"Why?"  
"Just open it!"  
Bill gave a little push to the door and peered inside. "No way!" she yelled, entering the TARDIS.  
The Doctor was grinning widely behind her, happy to have impressed her.

"What's that thing?" Bill asked, pointing at a portion of the TARDIS console.  
"The TARDIS telepathic interface," the Doctor replied, entering some coordinates.  
"The what?"  
"The TARDIS telepathic interface."  
"How is it telepathic?" Bill was looking at the gel-like substance in shock, "can it read my mind, is it reading my mind now?"  
"No, it doesn't read minds like that," the Doctor scolded her, "you need to connect to the telepathic interface putting your hands in it, and then the TARDIS will extrapolate your memories and- NO DON'T DO THAT!"  
Bill had just dipped her hands in it.

"Wow, what's that thing?" Bill asked, curious.  
"My sonic glasses," the Doctor replied, putting them on.  
"Your what?"  
"My sonic glasses."  
"That's ridiculous," Bill replied, "what, do you also have visual earphones?"  
"They look cool though," the Doctor smiled.  
"They do look cool," Bill admitted, "can I try them on?"  
"Absolutely not!" the Doctor turned away from her, "it's a very delicate piece of technology."  
"Why don't I get to have my sonic glasses?" Bill complained.  
"You've just said they're ridiculous!"  
"But they look cool."

"What's that thing?" Bill asked, thrilled.  
"Why do you always ask so many questions?" the Doctor asked back.  
"Maybe because you never answer any of them?" Bill replied.  
"No, really," it was the Doctor who wanted a proper answer this time. "Why?"  
Bill kept smiling, but the tone of her voice became serious. "Because I want to know. I've just discovered that there's this big universe out there full of stuff I've never even dreamt of, and I want to know what all of them are. I won't be happy till I know everything."  
A half-smile appeared on the Doctor's face. He could quite relate to that feeling, he could perfectly understand that yearning for knowledge of the unknown. "OK, I see," he said, accepting to answer her initial question. "This thing is..."

* * *

 **Author's notes** : I'm so excited about the new companion, she seems brilliant! As soon as I watched the announcement trailer I knew I had to write something for Bill. I can't wait to see what she'll be up to next season with the Doctor! Hope you enjoyed this story, please let me know what you think about it, if you agree with my take on Bill, and what are your opinions on the new companion in general, I'm really curious to know what you all think. Thank you for reading.


End file.
